


My Lips Refuse To Sing

by DoyoungRuinsMe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenSung is rising, Crushes, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, First Love, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungRuinsMe/pseuds/DoyoungRuinsMe
Summary: There are so many things Jisung wants to say to him but he just can't, he's too scared.





	My Lips Refuse To Sing

Jisung thinks that Chenle is one of the most annoying people he has ever met but not for the reasons someone might expect. It wasn't the loudness or high pitch dolphin squeal he called a laugh that made him annoying. It wasn't his clinginess or his total lack of a filter. The thing that made Chenle so irritating was the way he could make Jisung completely and utterly infatuated with him yet remain totally oblivious.

 

Jisung sighed, rolling over for the millionth time that night. He should be asleep by now but, yet again, thoughts of the Chinese boy sleeping on the other side of the room swirled around his head, making sleep basically impossible. It was almost infuriating. Chenle could just go about his day without a care in the world while he just had to suffer in silence. Well, suffer might be an exaggeration but in Jisung's mind the way that Chenle affected him was nothing short of torture.

 

Standing up, Jisung wandered over to the other side of the room. He wasn't going to get any sleep that night anyway. Chenle looked so peaceful when he was asleep, Jisung was torn between kissing him and throwing a book at his head to get back at him for all the emotional pain he's put him through the past couple of weeks. There are so many things Jisung wants to say to him but he just can't, he's too scared. He's scared of Chenle's reaction, scared of what he'll think of him, scared of making thing awkward. But Chenle's asleep now. There's nothing stopping him, there's no reason not to tell him how he really feels. Jisung took a deep breath and paused for a bit before finally letting all of his pent-up emotions spill out.

 

"Why do you have to make things so difficult for me Chenle? I love you, can't you see that? Everything's so hard now and it's all your fault, you're all I can think about. I've never felt like this before and I hate it. I hate how nervous I get when you're around, I hate that I get jealous whenever you talk to someone that isn't me, I hate it so much. Why do you do this to me? I love you Chenle, I love you so much. I just want you to love me back, is that really too much to ask?"

 

Jisung sighed again. His feelings didn't disappear like he had hoped but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel at least a little better. He was halfway back to his bed when he felt something tug at his shirt. 

 

"Jisung?"

 

It was Chenle.  _Chenle was_   _awake._ Jisung froze. Oh god, did he just ruin everything? Now it'll be awkward between them and it's all his fault. If he could've just kept his feelings to himself everything would've been fine, why did he have to open his mouth?

 

"You know, you can really be an idiot sometimes."

 

He barely had time to process what Chenle said before he was pulled into his bed. Jisung didn't know whether to feel confused or relieved. This was a dream, it had to be a dream. But then Chenle's lips were on his cheek and _that definitely felt real._ They didn't speak for the rest of the night, nothing else needed to be said.

 

When Jisung woke up the next morning, he expected to wake up alone again. What he actually woke up to was Chenle sprawled on top of him, still deep in sleep, and the sight of his own empty bed. Suddenly Jisung was glad his feelings for Chenle didn't disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, the title comes from Stupid Love Song by Morrie. This is the first 'proper' fanfic I've written (I wrote a text fic before but that doesn't really count lmao) so I hope it was alright;;


End file.
